Marcus Steel One of The Few and Proud
by DariusQ
Summary: As the covenant are glassing colony after colony, it is clear mankind is fighting a losing battle. Can one newly enlisted marine make a difference?
1. Chapter 1

DariusQ here hope you like my first Halo story

Marcus Steel was fighting a war that mankind is losing. But, right now he was bored out of his mind. Marcus Steel was a Marine. Well not completely he thought. Marcus was a recruit. He needed to be in a firefight to become a private therefore a Marine. Sadly, that's never going to happen. Since Marcus was only sixteen the shipped him to some crime free colony called Esetrin7. After two years of convincing his parents his parents two join the Marines his life was even duller. His father used to be a Marine, when he fought the Insurrectionists. His father's squad was captured, tortured, and then killed. Since their sergeant was killed while they were taken, they interrogated my father (he was the corporal) and gave him the worst treatment. Luckily he was saved by the U.N.S.C. The U.N.S.C. is the government and military of the nations who still ha power after the third world war. The main governments were The United States, Australia, France, Japan, and Russia. If Marcus mentioned the U.N.S.C. his father would clam up and immediately change the conversation. If he mentioned the Marines his father would leave the room, or turn up the music in the car. That's he waited until sixteen to tell them. Sixteen is the legal age to join the military without parental consent. He told them two weeks before he was supposed to sip off. Every day since then his mother would try to convince him not to go, and his father wouldn't look at him. On the night before he left his father begged him not to go and stormed out when he said no. His parents wouldn't drive him to the base so a friend picked gave him a ride.

After that he was in boot camp for two weeks. He had two practice firefight sessions one with human weapons, and the other Covenant. He was then shipped to Esetrin7 to join six other Marines. Four of whom were recruits like me. The others we're our corporal and sergeant. Our senile sergeant Michael O'Haffley has never actually fired his weapon with live ammo. When he was a private he jumped in front of a Warrant Officer and took a bullet in the arm for him. He was then promoted to sergeant for his bravery, and no military personnel that's a higher rank then him has been here since. If you ask me what I think about him I'd say he doesn't know what he's getting into. When you first meet him he seems like a nice but serious guy with fiery red hair and a Scottish accent. But, in reality he's a complete tool, he acts like the war isn't even happening. I honestly don't follow the rule book that much, but he acts like it isn't there. He let a ten year old kid ride a mongoose, which is basically a four wheeler with a giant engine. We had to beg him to not open a shooting booth at the fair. Though sometimes I can use him to my advantage, I have black spiked that sometimes gets into my eyes. Nearly every time I see the corporal he points it out, the sergeant will just shrug and say "Push it out of your eyes." That leads me to corporal Reans. He's basically a kiss ass to the sergeant and he doesn't even seem to notice. Also the only reason Reans is the corporal, is because he was born here ad he knows all of its seventy three occupants. If he's not yelling at me or the other recruits, he'll just talk crap about everyone including us. One of the other recruits, Tristin, is my best friend. He's seventeen and shares the same views as me. There's Sarah our medic, she's nice to everyone. Then there's the Mooroocks Sam and Zack. There cool guys and always race mongooses with me and Tristan.

I decided against taking a nap and got up from bed. I was currently in the marine's base, the third largest building on this planet. It's more like a moon I thought. I stood up and stretched feeling comfortable in my clothes. I was wearing a white tank top (that showed my pale skin) and cameo pants. I reached into my locker next to the bed and grabbed my military identification, my wallet (the I.D. was in it along with thirty five dollars), and my M-6 pistol. I loaded my pistol and put the safety on. I strapped on the holster to my waist line and left the bed quarters. I walked into the lobby which is basically the first room you see when you enter the building. The buildings made out of wood with titanium supports in some places. The walls are painted white and sometimes give me headaches I the morning. There are three doors leading from the lobby. The one on the left lead to the bed quarters (that has a bathroom and showers in the back) that I just came from, the first door on the right is the sergeants quarters (there's a bathroom in there as well), and the third is our armory and radio communication center. If someone needed to send us a message (which rarely happens), or we send them one, we'd do that in the armory. The lobby also has a reception desk that we take shifts manning. Currently Sarah was watching it and was talking to Tristan from behind the counter. Sarah was wearing the cameo shirt and pants, and Tristan was wearing the same but with a few buttons of his shirt undone and it wasn't tucked in. I couldn't really blame him; Esetrin7 is basically a small tropical forest with very fertile soil for farming. It usually got up to ninety five average, but it rains often. "Hey Marcus you feel like doing something useful for once?" Tristan asked me. I just shrugged walked closer and said "Depends I'm a little tired." Sarah smirked and asked "You know Ms. Harriet?" "The mayor's receptionist?" I inquired. Sarah responded "Yes, she said that some man flew in here to look for work and talked to the mayor today because he owns the mine." Mayor Patton isn't that bad of a guy, but he always brags about how much money the mine makes. That is actually true though, seventy percent of the people here have jobs in the mine. "What does this have to do with us?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and said "Let me finish. The man talked to the mayor in his office for about ten minutes then came screaming out of the room and wouldn't leave the building. When Frank and Pat arrived he just shoved Pat into a wall and ran off into the jungle." Tristan the popped in "That doesn't sound so bad; with the mongooses we can catch him in an hour maybe two." "But that's not all," Sarah said "He took Pats M-5 pistol." Tristan then muttered under his breath "Damn" I sighed and said "Alright we just won't get to close to him." The M-5 pistol is different from the M-6. The 5 is bigger and cruder that shoots much bigger bullets than the 6, but its also less accurate and short ranged. The 6 version is modified so we can put a scope on it. "Does the sergeant know?" I asked. Sarah replied "Yeah, the corporal and him are going door to door telling people to stay inside. He sent Sam and Zach to meet with Frank and Pat at Frank's ranch to discuss where to go. You guys should meet them there." I nodded and said to Tristan "You go get two radios from the armory and meet me in the garage."

A few minutes later Tristan and I were in the garage fueling up two mongooses. Every mongoose has an emergency kit that is strapped to its side. It's not very big because the neither is the mongoose. The mongoose is built to be fast and agile, so it can't be weighted down. The bags still big enough to contain two extra clips for our pistols, our wallets, and a tracking beacon. The beacon sends out a signal alerting a U.N.S.C satellite that's in Esetrin7's orbit. The satellite then sends a signal to the control room: where it can be monitored. Basically if were lost in the jungle, one of the others can find us. Although it's more likely someone would take one for a joy ride. While we were waiting we discussed where to search. I looked at Tristan and asked "Where's the nearest farm from town?" Tristan thought for a minute snapped his fingers and said "Creighton's farm." "Who?" I asked confused. "You know, the ex marine. He runs a vegetable farm and makes his own soil. He almost killed Zack, for taking his daughter on a mongoose ride." I laughed and said "The old guy who chased Zack with a shotgun!" We laughed at this for a second until we realized the situation. "We got to get over there before Creighton kills him!" Tristan yelled. "Or before he kills him and takes his guns." I told Tristan as I got on my mongoose. We pulled out of the driveway and drove until the jungle. The jungle is full of giant trees and moss that haven't been named yet. The forest is so thick we had to make a small road. It goes out to the farthest farm which is twelve miles away. Creighton's farm is only two miles away from the town, but he owns a lot of land. "As we were driving Tristan suddenly sopped. "What are you doing?" Tristan pointed to a tree and then I noticed it. There was a huge chunk of the tree missing. I smirked and said "Looks like he was doing some target practice. Can you tell how many shots he took?" "Nah, if he was smart he wouldn't shoot at all." As we were about to continue on our way we heard an engine. It was coming from the road in front of us. We took position behind our mongooses with our pistols raised. The noise grew louder and louder until a mongoose appeared in the path. I immediately thought the worse. Had he jumped Sam or Zach? Sam's pretty fit, but Zach's' scrawny. The mongoose stopped a few feet away from us and the driver stepped. Tristan who was closer sighed and yelled "You scared the hell out of us!" "Hey guys." Sam said as he stood there smiling and rubbing his head. Sam always acted awkward around us but he seems like a cool guy. He's the type of guy you want on your side, he's taller then me by a couple inches and has twenty pounds on me. I groaned and said "Why didn't you use the damn radio?" He shrugged and said "Zach only took one." "Figures" I muttered under my breath. "Anyway, what's the status with Creighton's farm?" Sam turned his serious switch on and said "We decided to wait for you guys to approach the house. We looked around the fields and house, but haven't seen the old man or his daughter Julia. According to Zach Julia should be outside plowing the field by now." Tristan then said "I don't want to know how he knows that." I laughed and asked "Are Pat and Frank there?" Sam nodded and responded "Yeah, and they brought the civilian warthog." The warthog is basically a jeep. Except in the back is a giant turret. There are many types of warthogs and most of the differences regard the turret. The civilian warthog however does not have a turret. Instead of that it has six seats in the back that are side by side. The police are only issued civilian warthogs that they usually paint blue. "Lets move out." Tristan said revving his mongoose.

After a few minutes of driving we pulled up to the others who were stationed behind the trees at the edge of his field. I immediately saw the large form of Frank yelling at something. As we drove in closer I saw Pat sitting in the blue hog, but Zach was no where to be seen. I kept seeing Frank yelling at the sky. Confused I turned to Sam and he just pointed up. I looked to where he was pointing and saw Zach In one of the tallest trees. It all made sense but then I realized Zach can't get down. I sighed and asked Sam to get his brother. Once both of them were done we discussed a plan. "This guy is obviously pissed off, but how far will he go?" Tristan pointed out. Frank then answered him "We need to act like he's holding them hostage. We can't be too cautious with this. We need to prepare for the worst." Pat then said "That's why I brought these." Pat then moved to the back of the warthog. He grabbed several suits and came back handing each one too us. "These won't stop a blast from a shotgun, but it will take a couple M-6 rounds." As I strapped the vest around my waist I immediately felt the weight, and how awkward it felt. "Zach, how many entrances are there?" Zack smiled and pointed three fingers up "The main entrance, a small back door, and a window in the bathroom we could squeeze through." "Do you know where Creighton keep's his shotgun" Sam asked. Zach nodded and said "I heard them talking about it, it's supposed to be in the attic, but he has a radio that tap s into our signal. He probably has it aimed at the door right now." I thought for a second and said "We don't want to scare them so Frank and I will approach the front door and knock. If we don't get a response Zach will take Pat through the bathroom window and Sam goes with Tristan through the back door." "What do we do if we find him?" Pat asked. Frank then said "We obviously want to take him alive, so how about we knock him on the head." Tristan shook his head "He's probably hiding where we can't get behind him. The best thing to do is get the people out of the house and into town. If he's their Pat and Frank will drive the Creighton's into town with the warthog, while their gone we watch him until they come back." We all agreed with Tristan's idea and moved to get into position. As Frank and I heard Zach's and Sam's whistle we moved through the trees and walked through the field toward the house. We both held our pistols to the side as I checked a wooden shed as we were walking. When I saw it was empty except for a couple bags of seed we continued. I took note of the house and how out of date it was. That shed looked like it had more support then the house. The house looked haunted being entirely made out of wood and a broken window with the curtains coming out. Part of the gutter was torn off and some of the wood was hanging off it.

I could see Zach and Pat against the right side of the house with their pistols raised. Pat nodded to me and we walked up the porch. The steps creaked as Frank stepped on them while I knocked on the door. I swear I saw something in the window but no one answered. Frank gestured for Zach and Pat to move in and I whistled alerting Tristan and Sam. I gripped the door knob and turned, damn it was locked. I told Frank to step back and I took a stance. I leaped forward and my foot connected with the door. The wood splintered and it opened up creating a loud bang. The first thing I noticed was the limp body of old man Creighton on the body of the stairs on my right. I kneeled down next to him and checked his pulse; oh thank god he's alive. His bald head was bleeding slightly with a giant bruise on it. I laid him down on his back and saw several bruises on his back and right side. I heard a door open and Sam with Zach down the hallway. "What happened, is he alive?" he asked. I nodded and said "I think someone hit him on the head and he fell down the stairs. Where's Tristan?" Zach responded "We found Julie in the kitchen tied up and gagged to a chair. Tristan and Pat are untying her now." Frank looked up the stairs and said "You said he keeps the shotgun in the attic?" Zach shrugged and said "That's what I heard, why?" Frank then picked up an empty shotgun shell and showed it to us. "Okay Frank, you get the stretcher out of the warthog and have Tristan and Pat get the Creighton's into the hog," I turned to the Moorock brothers and continued "were going to check the upstairs." I raised my pistol as Zack went up first I followed him with Sam behind me. As we reached the top I couldn't see the shotgun coming at my face until Zack pulled me down. The gun went over my head and knocked Sam down the stairs. I saw the man point the shotgun at Zach from the rail. I pushed Zach, grabbed the gun and pointed it up. The guy shot the roof and yanked the gun out of my hands. The aimed at me and was about to pull until Sam pulled me back. The man shot the wall and wacked Zach on the head as he charged him. The man pointed the gun at Zach and pulled the trigger. Click, he was out of ammo! I rushed up the stairs and we drew our pistols. I aimed at the arm holding the gun and shot it before he could raise the gun. He screamed in pain and then Zach swiped his leg from the floor. I immediately jumped on his back and held him down. Zach came over and picked up the pistol and aimed his own at the mans head. "Stop struggling!" I said as Sam tried to cuff him with Frank's handcuffs.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus laughed as he handed Sam an bag full of ice. Sam winced as he the bag touched the bruise on his black eye and Marcus said "Damn he really got you." Apparently Sam didn't think it was very funny and walked away. "C'mon you gigantic baby, I'm joking." Marcus yelled after him and sighed when he didn't come back. Tristan walked over to Marcus and said "Don't worry hes not mad at you. He just have done more." Marcus just nodded and said "Did they call back yet?" Tristan nodded and said "Yeah, when they got to the base Sarah looked Creighton over and said he might have a iternal bleeding." Tristan sighed and continued "She said she doesn't have the equipment to confirm it, so they took him to the hospital."

Marcus scratched his head and looked over the events that had just occured. Once they had gotten the assailant under crontol Pat and Frank took the Creightons back into town on the warthog. Zack had gone with them because he was the only one who could keep Julia under control. There wasn't enough room for the assailant in the hog so they kept him here. He was currently sitting on one of the three mongooses handcuffed. They tried to talk to him but he wouldn't say a word to them. They got tired of calling him assailant so,  
>when dick got old they called him Jack. "I guess well have to call the seargent and have him bring a warthog." As Marcus said this he took out his radio and said "Seargent O'Haffley come in, repeat Seargent O'Haffley come in. This is recruit Steel over." He waited for a second and heard the thick Scotish accent "Recruit Steel come in. This is Seargent O'Haffley, what's the situation with the unknown assailant over?" Marcus responded "The assailant has been detained. Repeat the assailant has been detained, but we need a hog to transport him over." O'Haffley responded "Good work soldier. What is your position over.?" Marcus answered "We are currently at Creighton's farm, over." "Corporal Reans and I are in route over and out." O'haffley said.<p>

Sam came back and said "There bringing the turret warthog right?" Tristan said "Yeah, what about it?" Sam shrugged and said "How will we be able to secure him?" Marcus slapped his head and said "I didn't think of that. Do you think we can handcuff him to the handle bar?" Tristan nooded and said "We might have to use two and have one of us ride our mongoose beside him." Sam nodded and they were interupted when they heard an looked down the windy road and saw the turret hog come into view. It came closer and they saw the seargent and corporal. The warthog stopped beside them and the occupants got out. The seargent came over to them and said "Quickly load the prisoner we have friends coming in." The recruits looked at eachother and all said "What?". The seargent laughed and answered them "We've got a squad of soldiers coming into orbit to debrief us about something important."


	3. Sorry

Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I'm sorry guys, I just have too many long lasting stories. I've also come up with some new ones I'd like to try. So, if you like this story idea PM me and I'll check out your profile. If I think you're a good choice the idea is all yours. I'll put up the authors name once I found one in the next chapter of this. 


End file.
